Jack and Sally's First Time
by TheLostPumpkinPrincess112495
Summary: THE TITLE SAYS IT ALL. WARNING! THIS FAN-FIC IS RATED M FOR A REASON! R&R!


JACK AND SALLY'S FIRST TIME

By TheLostPumpkinPrincess112495

**WARNING! THIS FAN-FIC IS RATED M FOR A JACK&SALLY LEMON! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS KIND OF STUFF, TURN BACK NOW! I'M JUST LETTING MY WEIRD SIDE GAIN CONTROL, SO DON'T EXPECT A LOT OF M-RATED STUFF FROM ME. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. (PLUS THE TITLE SPEAKS FOR ITSELF ;)) ****I would like to thank **_**Daphne**_**, **_**NintendoGal55, Ember Nova, Dead as Dust, and ZoRo and LuNa Believer **_**for their bodacious reviews on **_**Your Blessing?**_**. So, okay, let's do this!**

Sally felt butterflies in her stomach as Jack pressed his lips to hers. Her tongue traced his bottom lip; he allowed her entrance and teased her tongue with his. Making out, that was all their relationship has ever been. Sally wanted to go farther. Her hands slowly made their way from his neck to the buttons of his pin-striped tailcoat and pulled it off his shoulders, throwing it on the floor.

Jack pulled up from their kiss, "Sally, I know where you're going. Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to do this for my sake; I don't want you to feel pressured. "

From that statement, Sally unbuttoned his white dress shirt and untied his bat bow tie, exposing his torso, and let them fall on the floor with the coat. She gave him a seducing grin, sitting up and kissing his skeletal neck, "Does that answer your question, bone-daddy?" She hotly whispered to Jack, her warm breath sending chills of delight up his spine.

Grinning his classic skeleton grin, he pulled Sally back to kiss her again, but more passionately this time. His hands reached behind her and tugged on the velvet strings that held her dress together. He pulled her dress off her body and it joined the heap of clothes on the floor.

Jack's hands began to fumble with Sally's bra-clasp as she worked to get his belt and pants off. She allowed him to caress her breasts; Sally broke out in goose-bumps, not believing that the Pumpkin King was letting his hands travel to many parts of her pale-blue body. Not believing HE wanted to touch HER.

'_He loves me. Jack Skellington loves me.'_ She thought as she traced Jack's jawline with her tongue. She loved him back, hopelessly in love with him. She knew he was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with (**or afterlife, however you want to think it**), the one she wanted to marry someday, the one she wanted to lose her virginity to. . .

He kissed her breasts, then her stitched-up neck, and finally found his way back to Sally's blood-red lips. Jack let her suck on his pointed tongue as he twisted his long, boney, fingers in the thin fabric of her panties and pulled them down her legs, she doing the same with his boxers.

Sally laid on her back, her body exposed to him, "Come get me, Jack," Jack followed her, he was on top, fondling her breast with his tongue and, every-so-often, his teeth.

Sally let out a small scream of pain when Jack first made his way inside her.

"Sally, are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Jack said with a worried look on his face.

Sally shook her head, gasping, "It just hurt . . . at first, but I'm fine now. Oh. . . Oh, Jack, move. . . Please!" He started off slow, the pleasure building up inside both of them. She wrapped her legs around his thin figure, while he clutched her bare chest closer to his.

"Oh . . . yes. YES! Oh, Jack . . . HARDER!"

He picked up the pace, kissing, nibbling, and sucking the skin of her neck, "I love you, Sally. OH, GOD! Don't stop doing that!" he moaned when she dragged her nails slowly down his rib-cage.

"JACK!" she screamed, shaking from this new experience. Jack followed suit, but moaned her name than scream. Jack rolled off of Sally and cradled her in his arms, both still breathing hard. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and smiled up at him.

He smiled back and kissed her hair softly, and then whispered, "I love you, Sally."

"I love you, too, Jack."

**Not very long and incredibly crappy, but this is my first M-Rated Fan Fic for TNBC, so please cut me some slack. I will be thrilled with praises and constructive criticism is welcomed as well. I know what you're thinking,' Jack's a skeleton, how can he and Sally make love?' Well, it's a Disney movie. Anything and everything can and will happen. And yes, I have Jack and Sally make love, so it's not just two people sleeping together. R&R **

**With love, TheLostPumpkinPrincess112495 **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JACK AND SALLY; THEY BELONG TO THE GENIUS THAT IS TIM BURTON! BECAUSE IF I DID, THIS SCENE WOULD SOOOOO BE IN THE MOVIE! I KNOW I'M HORRIBLE! ;)**


End file.
